Best of You
by QwicklyAlong
Summary: Ch. 12: Riku - "Everyone's got their chains to break." A collection of pre-KHII drabbles turned into a story with multiple pairings and genres.
1. Seventeen Years Young

**Title:** Best of You  
**Drabble #1:** Seventeen Years Young  
**Theme:** Age  
**Pairing:** Leon/Yuffie  
**Words:** 420  
**A/N:** I've never thought myself to be a drabble writer. But they're damn fun to write. My writing abilities have gotten a bit rusty over the summer, so I thought to myself, why not start a drabble collection? Oh, and I changed Yuffie's age to fit the idea of the story.

_...but you hurt me in a way that I've never known  
_-Savage Garden, "Break Me, Shake Me"

* * *

Only seventeen... 

...the rudest insult anyone could throw at her if they really wanted to tick her off.

She didn't mind being called fat, or stupid, or even ugly (all of which weren't true anyway). Anyone with eyes could see that her name generally didn't come up in conversations about being overweight. People would even go as far to say she was downright scrawny (although she'd always protest and claim that she was "slender", not scrawny).

She definitely wasn't stupid either. She concocted pranks that would give Einstein and his equations a run for their money. She smiled at the memory of her first ever prank - baby powder in the hotel air conditioning system. Although the prank had started off at first as an attempt to celebrate Christmas in October, it was still a prank. And a damn good one at that. After successfully placing large amounts of baby powder in each of the vents in the hotel, she sat back and watched the hotel become a winter wonderland. It was then she suddenly realized that the gods - or whatever higher power out there - had cursed her with a short physique, yet made up for it by blessing her with a clever (if not slightly diabolical) mind.

She certainly wasn't ugly. She'd never had to pay for a single meal at the cafe in the ten years she'd been in Traverse Town. All it took was "the Look" - pouty lips, doleful eyes, the innocent expression, and a tear or two for emphasis - and just like that, she was off the hook for being so darn adorable. She was cute, and she knew it.

"You're only seventeen," they always said. And it was true. No matter how skinny or clever or cute she could be, she was still seventeen. But when he said it...it hurt. More than hurt. It killed her. The only reason why he wouldn't let her in was because she was "just a kid." She couldn't even begin count the number of times she'd cried herself to sleep after one of their arguments ended with that phrase. In the end, it always came down to age.

But not today.

She refocused her gaze on the birthday cake, adorned with eighteen candles. Stealing one last glance at him, she smirked as if to say, "Now what's your excuse, buddy?" _No more excuses_, she thought. She was no longer "just a kid." Taking a deep breath, shutting her eyes, and making a wish, she puckered her lips and blew.

In mid-blow, his sapphire eyes caught hers for a moment; he seemed to have realized the same thing.

FIN.

* * *

**A/N:** kinda pointless, but hey, it's a drabble. R&R! 


	2. Burying the Hatchet

**Title:** Best of You  
**Drabble #2: **Burying the Hatchet  
**Theme:** Introduction  
**Pairing:** implied Riku/Yuffie  
**Words: **624 (damn, I went over the limit)  
**A/N:** ANN, I FINALLY DID IT! I WROTE A YURIKU!...even if it is just a drabble, but it has to count for something, right? I've been itching for FOREVER to write this pairing. Gah. I'm seriously plotting writing a full out Yuriku. But I still have a story to finish, so I suppose that will have to wait. -pouts-

_I think I've found my other half  
I swear I've found my better half  
_- The Spill Canvas, "Aim Snap Fall

* * *

When he'd returned to Traverse Town with Kairi and Sora, he was greeted with "the Look". 

As Sora introduced him to various people, they all gave him "the Look" - that knowing look that said, "Oh, this is the kid who turned against you and worked alongside the Heartless." He couldn't blame them though. The Heartless had nearly decimated this town, so it was expected of them to be wary of a Heartless puppet such as himself.

"C'mon, Riku," Kairi urged, pulling on his arm. "There are so many more people you have to meet!"

Riku stifled the urge to groan and roll his eyes, but allowed Kairi to drag him along. Sora led the way, swinging his keyblade as he walked, a habit he'd picked up over the past two years. "Hey Aerith!" Sora greeted cheerfully as he neared the cafe.

A green-eyed, chestnut-haired woman turned at the sound of her name. "Sora! Kairi! It's great to see the both of you again." Her eyes landed on Riku. "And who's this?"

"This is Riku," Sora introduced, gesturing to the stoic teen.

Her eyes shone a bright jade with realization. This is exactly what Riku was getting tired of. "Nice to meet you," Aerith responded pleasantly nonetheless. At least this woman didn't make it blatantly obvious that she despised him. She had the decency to be polite.

Kairi jabbed Riku in the stomach. "Nice to meet you, too," Riku replied quietly. "I'll be right back, I forgot something in the Gummi Ship." He stalked away without another word and, moments later, he somehow found himself in an alley, wandering aimlessly. What was he doing here? Riku knew that Sora and Kairi meant well, but it was too soon. He needed some time.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the teenage girl standing in front of him until he nearly collided with her. "Hiya!" the girl said brightly.

"Gyahh!" Riku jumped nearly a mile into the air and looked up. A strange girl stood about a head shorter than he did, clad in a tank top, shorts, and large orange sneakers that vaguely reminded him of Sora's clown shoes. She had dark, short hair that contrasted with her brandy colored eyes. "W-who are you?" Riku wondered.

The girl stuck out her hand and grinned. "The name's Yuffie. I bet you've heard of me," the girl said pompously.

Was this a trick question? "...I can't say I have." _Yuffie, Yuffie...have I heard that name before?_ he thought for a moment, completely forgetting about Yuffie's offered hand.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie?" she asked, sounding slightly put out.

Riku shook his head. "Nope."

Yuffie dropped her hand. "Aw, you're no fun." She paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes at him. "And who're you?"

"My name's Riku." He ducked his head a little so his bangs hid his eyes from hers. He was getting pretty damn exhausted of "the Look."

"Pleasure. There aren't many people my age around here."

His head snapped up so he could look at her. Perhaps she didn't understand. "...Sora hasn't told you about me?"

The ninja thought for a moment, cupping her chin in thought. "Don't think so, no."

This was strange. There was no "Look", no mutinous glares. Maybe she didn't hear his name. "Riku? The kid who worked for the Heartless?" She looked at him, confused. "The backstabbing best friend?"

Yuffie shook her head vigorously. "Nu-uh, doesn't ring a bell."

Riku felt a small smile creep across his lips. It'd been a long time since he'd last smiled - a true smile, not a smirk."I'm staying in the Yellow Room at the Hotel," he spoke up after a moment. "Could you show me the way?"

"Sure!" Yuffie said enthusiastically. Riku had a feeling that he and the Great Ninja Yuffie were going to get along just fine.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Title:** Best of You  
**Drabble #3:** Getting to Know You  
**Theme:** the little things**  
Pairing:** Leon/Yuffie  
**Words:** 285  
**A/N: **I dunno, this idea just came to me all of a sudden. Somehow it just screamed Squffie.

_And I'm learning that the little things make all the difference._

* * *

He'd been acting weird lately.

Ever since her 18th birthday a week ago, he'd been treating her differently. Instead of waking her up at the crack of dawn to train, he let her sleep in. Last night after dinner, he washed the dishes even though it was her turn to wash them. Hell, he even gave her his ice cream sundae after she had clumsily dropped hers.

But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

"Hey Squall, have you seen my Conformer anywhere?" Yuffie asked, rummaging around in her dresser. "I can't find it, and I swear I left it in here somewhere -- " She stopped abruptly as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Found it," Leon answered, holding up the once missing weapon.

"Um, thanks, I guess," Yuffie said uncertainly, noticing that he hadn't bothered to correct her. This was new.

"No problem, Yuf." Yuffie's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Judging from the expression on Leon's face, Yuffie knew she must've looked ridiculous. But this was too much. _First he didn't correct me. Now he's calling me Yuf? I think I need to lie down, _she thought, feeling unsteady on her feet. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that I--that you--with the ice cream and the--you did the dishes when it wasn't--Yuf?"

Leon's lips quirked upwards. "I think you need to lay off the ice cream sundaes. You're not making any sense."

_Dear God, was that a smile? _Yuffie didn't think her poor heart could take anymore. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," she answered, sounding dazed and confused.

Leon reached out and ruffled her hair before turning and striding out of the room. "Don't forget, three hour training session at noon in the water way," he called over his shoulder. So _there_ was the Leon she knew.

Yuffie stared after him. If this was how he reacted after her eighteenth birthday, she couldn't wait to see what he'd do when she turned twenty-one.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah yeah, Leon was OOC, but that's the point. I got to disc 3 of FFVIII, and I swear, Squall goes from, "I am an asshole who hates all, beware!" to "OMGZ, Rinoa, I'll save you! Don't die on me now, kthxbye." I just thought that was kinda funny. By the way, these drabbles aren't meant to be connected, this one just happened to relate to the first.

As always, R&R!


	4. Getting to Know Me

**Title:** Best of You  
**Drabble #4:** Getting to Know Me  
**Theme:** Emotions  
**Pairing:** Leon/Yuffie  
**Words:** 231  
**A/N:** Finally, Leon gets his own little chapter. Usually I don't write in Leon's perpspective 'cause I usually butcher his character. But I think this time I didn't do THAT bad of a job capturing his...Leon-ness, for lack of a better expression.

_I think I'm on the edge of something new with you  
Shout out don't drown the sound, I'll drown you out  
You'll never scream so loud as I want to scream with you  
_-Something Corporate, "Hurricane"

* * *

Leon never thought of himself as a man of many emotions.

Anger, serenity, and disgust were pretty much the extent of his feelings. Anger over whenever another person lost their heart to the hands of a Heartless. Serenity whenever he was able to get away from it all and just be alone. And disgust when Yuffie double dipped her fries in _his_ ketchup.

Yes, a man of few emotions indeed.

Lately, however, Leon had been feeling differently towards everything.

He used to crave solitude. Now, something felt wrong whenever he was alone. When he used to get mad that someone had died at the hands of a Heartless, he now secretly thanked the higher powers that it wasn't Yuffie...or Aerith. And now, when Yuffie double dipped her fries in his ketchup...he found the gesture strangely endearing.

Being a man of few emotions, Leon didn't know what to make of this. Things he once wanted now seemed...pointless. He found himself acting strangely, doing things he normally wouldn't. He was acting (as Yuffie so eloquently put it) "human." Leon inwardly chuckled at the memory of her expression when he'd ruffled her hair earlier. He quickly sobered when he realized that he'd liked the feeling of his hand tangled in her hair.

If being human meant feeling, then Leon surmised it couldn't be all that bad...as long as it didn't happen _too_ often. He had a reputation to uphold.

* * *

**A/N:** So I lied. The first, third, fourth (which is this one) drabbles are related. The next one will probably relate to the other three as well. I didn't plan for this to happen, it just...did. But I have a plan! -laughs maniacally-

R&R


	5. Occurrences

**Title: **Best of You  
**Drabble #5: **Occurrences  
**Theme:** Realization  
**Pairing:** Leon/Yuffie/Riku  
**Words:** 456  
**A/N:** Ooooh, the ever popular love triangle. Dundundun. Enjoy. Excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm afraid I was much too excited about this latest chapter I forgot to proof read

_There is nothing quite as fickle as the human heart._

* * *

It never occurred to her that she could ever get over Leon. She always just thought that she'd wait for him until he came to his senses...(note: see _forever_). 

It never occurred to her that she could possibly end up with someone else. She remembered "marrying" Leon back at Hollow Bastion. She had blackmail on him (he'd spent two hours on the phone talking to Rinoa while he was supposed to be babysitting Yuffie), and he had no choice. They walked down a makeshift aisle in the Kisaragis' foyer, and Cloud -- although stifling much laughter -- read the vows. Aerith had picked the prettiest flowers from her garden for the boquet. Cid was the ring bearer. Now that Yuffie thought about it, years later, she'd had blackmail on those three as well. She had to admit, being a six year old ninja with super stealth had had its perks.

It never occurred to her that anyone else could ever make her feel this way. Sure, there had been other guys around Traverse Town, but they were nothing more to her than sparring partners. Technically, Leon was a sparring partner too, but he'd been her friend and crush first.

"Hey Yuffie, I'm bored."

Yuffie snapped out of her reverie. She'd been lying on her bed in the Green Room, staring at the ceiling. She sat up and watched as Riku swaggered in the room. "So?" Yuffie challenged.

"Entertain me."

"Pervert."

"C'mon, Sora and Kairi kicked me out of the Yellow Room and I'm completely and utterly bored to tears."

"That's not my problem."

"As long as I'm bored, I am your problem."

Yuffie said nothing and flopped back down on the bed. Moments later, Yuffie found herself upside down as Riku picked her up and swung her haphazardly over his shoulder. She was quite displeased to meet Riku's butt face to face. "Put me down!"

"Not until you come up with some crazy idea that will put me out of my miserable boredom."

"I _said_ put me down!"

"Hmmm...nope, don't think so." He began to walk towards the balcony, where he then took (what seemed to Yuffie from this point of view) a death defying leap. She screamed, and he laughed, coming to land gracefully on his feet. "Didn't think I'd drop you," here he shook her around a bit to taunt her, "did you?"

"Fine, I'll hang out with you, just put me down!"

"Good." He let her down carefully. "Let's go grab something to eat at the cafe, now that you've come to your senses."

Now that she could think properly again without Riku's butt in her face, Yuffie unconsciously picked up her train of thought.

It never occurred to her that she'd let anyone (even Leon) toss her around like that.

Then again, Riku had never occurred to her before, either.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

**A/N:** Perhaps I get much too excited at the thought of manipulating these characters' emotions. But it's _fun_. 


	6. The Trouble With Sundaes

**Title: **Best of You  
**Drabble #6: **The Trouble With Sundaes  
**Theme:** whip cream (in a not so perverted way, geez people)  
**Pairing:** Yuffie/Riku  
**Words:** 456  
**A/N:** ...and the plot thickens! And that's the problem. There wasn't supposed to be a plot. -headdesk- Oh well. Onward!

* * *

It was times like these Riku came to hate his parents.

Don't misunderstand, Riku had loved his parents (no matter how dysfunctional they could be; who left a thirteen year old boy home alone for months on end while on "business trips"?). But growing up in his family embedded a cleanliness gene within him, which resulted in teasing from the older island boys (Riku still couldn't understand why showering once a day was considered "metrosexual." He was a human being for Christ's sake. Good hygeine wasn't a sin).

He'd been raised in a house of white furniture, carpets, and walls. Being messy meant a sound beating from his mother. After accidentally spilling a cup of grape juice on his mother's three thousand dollar imported rug at five years old, Riku learned that cleanliness was not just a way of life, but a way of survival (he had the marks to prove it--literally).

To this very day, nearly thirteen years after that incident, he still carried a bit of that mindset with him.

He could hear Yuffie talking, but he wasn't quite listening. His eyes and thoughts were focused on Yuffie's face. Or rather the glob of whip cream on her chin, just to the left of her lips.

Riku was vaguely reminded of Sora as he watched Yuffie cram a spoonful of her ice cream sundae into her mouth. He tried to interrupt, to alert her of the mess on her chin, but damn, when Yuffie got started on something, it was impossible to stop her.

"I mean, who does he think he is?" Yuffie ranted, brandishing her spoon around so that flecks of chocolate syrup and sprinkles flew off. "Smiling all of a sudden, calling me 'Yuf'...Aerith doesn't even call me 'Yuf'! What is all _that_ about?"

"Yeah, uh, Yuffie, you have a bit of--"

"Does he think I won'tnotice his completely different attitude?" she went on heatedly. "You can't just go from, 'Gawd, Yuffie, you're such a brat!' to 'Happy Birthday Yuffie, you can have my sundae since I know you love sundaes'. You just...can't."

"Yuffie--"

"Are all men this manipulative? Are there some mandatory Male Manipulation classes that you all take in secret?" Yuffie slammed down her spoon in the midst of her tirade. "I _refuse_ to be manipulated--"

He couldn't sit still anymore. Before he even knew what was happening, Riku's right hand acted of its own accord. He reached out, cupped her chin, and wiped away the offending dash of whip cream, making sure to get all of it off.

Yuffie stared wordlessly at him. Riku then realized how dangerously close his thumb was to her lips, and how easy it would be to touch them...all he had to do was--

"R-riku?" Yuffie finally spoke.

Quickly, Riku retracted his hand. "You, uh, had a bit of whip cream. I, uh, tried to tell you, but you were..." he trailed off and decided to return to his banana split. "I don't suppose you'll be believe me if I told you if I had a fetish for cleanliness?"

She stared back at him, her eyes so wide she gave the impression of being a deer caught in headlights. Her mouth opened and shut a few times as if she couldn't find the words to express her thoughts. Finally, Yuffie stood up abruptly. "I have to go," she said stiffly. "See you later." With that, she turned and hurried away, leaving behind a confused Riku and the bill.

* * *

**A/N: **Someone please remind me next time when I start a drabble collection to not give it a plot...I'm gonna have to turn this into a story now, gahhh... 


	7. Denial Ain't Just a River

**Title:** Best of You  
**Drabble # 7:** Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt  
**Theme:** Paranoia  
**Pairing:** Cloud/Aerith, implied Leon/Yuffie/Riku  
**Words:** 603 (dreadfully over the limit, oh noes!)  
**A/N:** Oh Lord, this was such a fun chapter to write. So yeah, this is now officially a drabble-y story. Or, as I fondly refer to them, a drory. Nyuk nyuk. I'm bouncing off the walls at the moment. I've just finished eating one ofthose jumbo sized Hershey bars. Yummeh. Onwards!

* * *

Yuffie paced about the Red Room. Cloud mentally wished that she would stop; he was getting dizzy. 

"...I don't see what the fuss is all about," Aerith admitted finally.

"He _stroked_ my cheek, Aerith!"

"In an attempt to clean up after your lack of table manners," Cloud interjected.

Yuffie glared at him, and Cloud almost let out a yelp. Perhaps she'd spent too much time with Leon. Apparently she picked up his infamous Glare of Doom. Albeit a less frightening glare, but terrifying all the same. Yuffie shifted her glare in Aerith's direction. "_Why_ is he here again?" she barked.

"Cloud's your friend, just like I am," Aerith answered calmly. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't bite our heads off. We're just trying to help."

The ninja let out a sigh and ceased her pacing (Cloud inwardly cheered at this). "Sorry."

"Now that you're calm, maybe you can think rationally--"

"But what about Squall, hm? I mean, 'Yuff'? What the hell is that?"

Cloud snickered. "It's called a nickname, Yuffie."

"You know what I mean. Nicknames are given to people by people who find those people endearing."

"...okay, what?"

Yuffie threw up her hands in frustration. "Don't you get it? They're both acting strangely!"

"How so?" Aerith questioned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Riku would normally make fun of people with food all over their faces," Yuffie pointed out.

Aerith considered this for a moment. "I suppose that's true..."

"And when have you known Squall to call me anything other than 'Yuffie', 'brat', or, my favorite, 'hey you'?"

"While all that might be true, it doesn't mean they're madly in love with you."

"I wouldn't blame them, of course," Yuffie went on, not having heard Aerith's comment. "I mean, who could resist this? By the way Aerith, you might want to keep an eye on Cloudikins over there. He's been giving me these eyes ever since I walked in."

Aerith blinked, trying to decide whether or not Yuffie was being serious. "Be that as it may," Aerith continued, choosing to ignore the statement, "I think you're paranoid."

"I agree with Aerith," Cloud spoke up, still chuckling and Yuffie's last ridiculous comment. "Besides, everyone knows that Riku's gay for Sora."

"But that doesn't mean that he isn't _straight_ for me."

Raising a hand to rub wearily at her left temple, Aerith sighed. This conversation was going down a path she'd rather not travel. "Since we don't know for sure--"

"Of _course_ we know for sure," Yuffie interrupted. "I'll prove it to you." The teen marched into the Yellow Room next door and pulled out a drawer chock full of slips of paper and napkins. "See this? This is Riku's Whore of the Day drawer...or at least, that's what I call it, anyway. Tonsa girls slip him their numbers, and this is where he keeps them." Yuffie rummaged about in the drawer and frowned. "Hey, wait a minute, why is Aerith's number in here?"

Aerith shook her head in disbelief and turned to her boyfriend, who had suddenly grew quiet. "I didn't! I wouldn't! He must've found it around here somewhere and filed it for reference?...for God's sake, Cloud, he's justa boy. You can't possibly believe thatI would...Cloud?"

Cloud stuck out his hand. "Give me that," he commanded.

Yuffie grinned and slipped the paper into the pocket of her jeans. "Nope."

"Dammit Yuffie!" Cloud lunged towards her, and the hunt was on.

* * *

**A/N:** Run, Yuffie, run! Yes, now that you ask, I am on crack XP Crack crack crack. Crackity crack...crr--to the--ackk. The stuff's been going around lately. I hadn't meant for it to turn out like that, but it did. Damn these muses that turn my drabbles into stories! 

Next chapter...Sora! (whom I've grown strangely attached to recently) Just where is our spiky headed friend throughout all this madness?

...R&R, please?


	8. Need a Light?

**Title:** Best of You  
**Drabble #8:** Need a Light?  
**Theme:** Bonding  
**Pairing:** Cid/Yuffie—friendship, damnit. Otherwise is just...wtf. Implied Leon/Yuffie  
**Words:** 815  
**A/N: **So I lied. This chapter isn't about Sora. It's Cid time, 'cause Cid needs some time in the spotlight as well. Sora's chapter got moved back because...well, I don't know why, I just felt like it.

* * *

Cid was a simple man. 

He didn't need much to bring him happiness. All he really needed was a few Gummi blocks to tinker with, three hearty meals, and a pack of cigarettes. His life wasn't all that out of the ordinary. The most unusual thing that he'd witnessed all damn week was Yuffie double dipping her fries in Leon's ketchup. The swordsman's facial expression was priceless. In the end, however, Leon didn't say anything. That was probably the most amusing part of the whole fiasco, Cid thought with a chuckle. The kid was growing soft in his old age.

But nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

He was leaning on the counter in the Accessory Shop when Yuffie came tumbling down the chimney. Before Cid could even string together a "What the hell?", the ninja stumbled out of the fireplace and crossed the room to stand directly in front of him. "Cid," she said seriously--or as serious as one could be while covered in soot.

"What's the problem, runt?" Cid wondered curiously.

She hesitated for a moment before sticking out her hand and asking, "Do you have a smoke?"

Cid blinked. And stared. Then blinked some more. "What?"

Yuffie sighed. "I need to clear my head. I can't deal with this. I've tried everything, but nothing else works."

"Have you asked Aerith for help?"

"Yeah, but that ended in Cloud hunting me down."

"Is it one of _those_ problems? Y'know...girl stuff."

"Would I be here if it was?"

Cid fell silent. After a few moments, he fumbled in his pocket and offered her a cigarette. "Need a light?"

>:>>:>

"So what's your problem?" Cid asked. The two were now settled at a table in the cafe.

Yuffie inhaled and burst into a coughing fit. This wasn't going exactly how she'd expected. "Boys," she managed to sputter in between coughs.

"Ah. If it makes you feel better, we do get smarter as we age."

"Really? Then what's Squall's problem?"

"...beats me."

"Nobody believes me when I say that Squall and Riku are acting weirdly."

"Of course they are. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"Exactly!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Wait a minute. Why are you so agreeable today, old fart?"

"Why aren't you as annoying today?" Cid countered.

The two fell silent for a moment. "Maybe we're having a moment," Yuffie suggested.

"A what?"

"A mutual agreement in which we realize that we don't have to constantly annoy the hell out of each other." Cid said nothing in response. Instead, he took another breath, let out a smoke ring, and grinned. "That is SO cool!" Yuffie said excitedly. "Let me try--"

"What the _hell_ is she doing?" a new voice boomed.

Cid winced. It seemed as though Leon had found them. "What do you mean?" he returned as nonchalantly as he could manage.

The Gunblade wielder moved towards their table and pointed at Yuffie. "This!" he said angrily. Then to Yuffie, "Did he put you up to this?"

"I _asked_ for one, Squall. Geez. I'm eighteen, I think I can smoke a lame-o cigarette if I feel like it."

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose and took a moment to gather his wits. "Give me the cigarette," he commanded calmly.

Yuffie gaped before shaking her head defiantly. "What? You're not the boss of me!" she proclaimed, cringing as she realized how childish she sounded.

Leon sighed. He snatched the cigarette from her hand, snuffed out the flame with his fingers, and gave Yuffie his fiercest glare. "Training. Waterway. Now."

Yuffie tried to stand up to that glare, but it was no use. She dropped her gaze to the floor and muttered something incoherent. Cid thought it suspiciously sounded like something along the lines of, "Stupid bipolar Squall." She spared Cid a small, grateful smile and took off for the Waterway.

The two men watched the ninja run off. Cid leaned back into his seat and put his hands behind his head. "You're only holding her back, you know," he said sagely, his cigarette dangling precariously from one corner of his mouth.

"I know."

"You're know you're either gonna have to get out of her way or grow with her."

"I know."

"She's not a kid anymore. She's got a brain. She catches more than you think."

Leon sighed again. He knew. He knew all too well. He tried to find the words to explain why he did the things he did. Just as the words came to mind, however, Leon was interrupted by a fuming Cloud storming after Yuffie. "I swear, if you don't give me that number..." Cloud said menacingly.

"Aw, does poor Cloud-y's pride have a boo boo?" Yuffie blew a raspberry over her shoulder before darting around a corner, Cloud on her heels.

Cid and Leon watched as the two ran towards Second District. Cid took a long drag on his cigarette and asked, "...did I say that she's not a kid anymore?"

"Yeah."

"Scratch that."

"Duly noted."

* * *

**A/N:** Uh. What? Do youknow what happenedin the end? Hell, I _wrote_ it and I don't even knowhow that happened.That so wasn't what I had in mind. It's something though. Why oh why did this have to turn into a story-ish drabble collection? 


	9. I'll Cover You

**Title:** Best of You  
**Drabble #9:** I'll Cover You  
**Theme:** Secrets  
**Pairing:** none really...Sora/Yuffie friendship, I guess.  
**Words:** 680 words--oh no!  
**A/N:** I'm not dead, I promise. I'm in the process of moving to California--which is three thousand miles from my home in Florida--and it's been hectic. If this is growing up, then I have to say it sucks. Big time.

* * *

Sora wasn't a very good secret keeper. 

Sure, he'd valiantly defend the contents of the secret, yet he'd always crack under the right amount of pressure. He recalled a time years ago when Tidus had grudgingly admitted that he _like­_-liked Selphie. Naturally, Selphie and Kairi couldn't stand being kept out of the loop and demanded that Sora tell them the secret. Sora declined andpolitely explained that it wasn't his secret to share. Selphie, in a fit of anger, whacked Sora upside the head repeatedly with her sandal until Sora finally gave in. As a result, he'd been kicked out of the boys' club house for a week due to his being too "soft."

Nope, Sora sucked at keeping secrets. He liked to think that he was more of a promise-keeping kind of guy. Sora yawned and stretched languidly on the bed, enjoying the peace and quiet of the Yellow Room. He missed being lazy. It was nice not having to run around and save the universe.

His moment of reflection came to an abrupt halt in the form of one Yuffie Kisaragi. "What--?" Sora wondered as he watched the girl barge into his room (without knocking, he noticed peevishly).

"Shush!" Yuffie hissed, closing the door behind her. "If anyone--and I mean _anyone, _but more specifically Cloud or Leon--asks, I'm not here, got it?" she continued in a hushed whisper before shutting herself in the closet.

"But--!" Sora sat up. What was going on?

His question was answered as Cloud stomped into the room--also, without knocking. "Where is she?" the swordsman demanded.

"Who?" Sora asked innocently, desperately trying to keep his eyes from darting suspiciously towards the closet.

Cloud looked around the room with sharp eyes before muttering, "Nevermind." With that, he swept out of the room.

Sora let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Yuffie, what the hell--?"

Again he was interrupted, this time by Riku, who shuffled aimlessly into the room, deep in thought. Again with the no knocking thing. Did _anyone_ around here have _any_ manners? "Hey Sora, have you seen--?"

"Yuffie? No, of course not! What makes you think I would've seen her? Because I definitely haven't."

Riku rolled his eyes. "She's in here, " he realized as he moved towards the closet, "isn't she?"

Sora's heart sank. "How--?"

"I've known you for how many years now? I still remember the the Tidus-Selphie secret you kept for all of two minutes before cracking." Ignoring Sora's meek response of "It was _five_ minutes," Riku opened the closet door and came face to face with Yuffie. "What're you up to now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hiding," Yuffie replied stiffly. "Or, at least, I _was_." She glared pointedly at Sora.

"Sora?" a voice called, followed by a knock, from the hallway. "It's Leon." The three teens shared a look. Riku's brow furrowed in confusion and Sora's eyes widened, looking to Yuffie for instruction. Thinking quickly, Yuffie pulled Riku into the closet with her and closed the door just as Leon walked into the room. "Have you seen Yuffie? She was supposed to be in the Waterway fifteen minutes ago."

Yuffie let out a muffled squeak."What was that?" Leon asked, eyeing the closet.

"Um, it's just the hotel...settling?" Sora supplied quickly. "Anyway, I haven't seen her. It was nice talking to you. So if you don't mind..." Sora tried--unsuccessfully--to usher Leon out of the room, but the swordsman held firm.

"Is something in there?" Leon stated rather than asked. Sora found it ironic that as cruel as Yuffie had made him out to be, Leon was the only one with the decency to knock before entering.

"Um, luggage?"

"And I'm the king of Hollow Bastion," the swordsman quipped sardonically. "I'm not stupid."

This earned a snicker from the closet. Leon glared at Sora, who coughed loudly to cover up the noise. "Of course you're not stupid," Sora said brightly. "But Yuffie's not here, so if you don't mind..." Again Sora tried to urge Leon out of the room but to no avail.

"Nice try." Leon sidestepped the brunet and opened the closet door. Sora sighed. He'd tried. Really he had.

Oh man, Yuffie was going to _slaughter _him.


	10. Center of Attention

**Title:** Best of You  
**Drabble # 10:** Center of Attention  
**Theme:** Attention  
**Pairing:** implied Leon/Yuffie/Riku, and a tiny pinch of Sora/Cloud/Yuffie/Leon/Riku. Hahaha. And no, not in a kinky kind of way. Yeah, I know, how disappointing. Sorry if I got your hopes up. Maybe next time XP  
**Words: **698 (dreadfully over the limit _again_...)  
**A/N:** Hi! Yeah. I'm _so_ not dead. College may be kicking my ass all over the place, but I'm still alive! I dedicate this chapter to the ever so awesome _October Breeze_. College totally doesn't mean bye bye _everything_. It might mean me dropping off the face of the planet for a bit for weeks at a time. Maybe even months. Worst case scenario, a year...anyway. You get the idea.

* * *

Oh man, she was going to _slaughter_ Sora. Keyblade be damned, she'd destroy him.

...that is, she would if she could get herself out of this mess alive.

Normally Yuffie positively loved being the center of attention. The lime light flattered her, she'd decided long ago, and basked in it every chance she could. Yuffie never would have thought that her love for being the center of attention would end up coming to bite her in the butt--hard. But there it was, gnawing away, and at the moment, Yuffie would've given just about anything to escape the spotlight.

As she and Riku tumbled out of the closet in a flurry of arms and legs, Yuffie realized that this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. Hell, that was an understatement. _None_ of this was what she'd had in mind! When she'd set out to get Leon's attention, she hadn't meant to capture Riku's attention. To be fair, at the moment, she'd certainly captured both males' attention--she was currently intimately tangled in a heap of arms and legs and hair with the latter and blushing under the intense gaze of the former. _Well, _she thought to herself, _at least this can't possibly get any worse._

The second those last five words crossed her mind, Cloud poked his head into the room. "What's going in here, Sora? I heard a thud...oh..." he trailed off as he noticed the two entangled teens on the floor in front of a scowling Leon.

"Oh for the love Gawd, Cloud," Yuffie groaned. "The stupid number was a fake."

"What!" Cloud exclaimed.

"What?" Riku echoed in confusion.

"Even if Riku did have her stupid number--"

"Wait, what number?" Riku interrupted, but Yuffie went on as though she hadn't heard him.

"--so what? Big freaking deal. Seriously, grow up already!"

"I don't think you're one to talk about growing up," Leon said coolly, crossing his arms.

Yuffie cringed. Oh man, was he _pissed_. Maybe it had something to do with his sudden weird mood streak. Could it be possible that men undergo some variation of PMS like women did?

Before she could ponder this fascinating train of thought any longer, however, Leon spoke. "You two, Green Room. Now."

Yuffie again tried in vain to disentangle herself from Riku. Unfortunately, her bangs had gotten caught in the zipper that ran down the front of Riku's shirt. To make matters ten times worse, Riku's long bangs had somehow gotten stuck to her headband. She wanted to die. She had a hottie in the most compromising position yet she couldn't do a single thing about it. She chalked it up to Fate being a complete and total bitch. "H-Hang on a sec," Yuffie stuttered, trying to pull free. "My hair's caught in your zipper."

Feeling rather impatient, Leon decided to expedite the process by hauling both teens to their feet and yanking the two apart. Effective? Yes. Satisfying? Definitely. Painless? ...judging from the yelps of pain and pulled out strands of hair, maybe not. But then again, Leon had always thought of himself as a bit of a sadist.

Hmm. So. She had the attention of four hot males (_yes, even Sora, _Yuffie acknowledged as she watched said teen try sink into the hideously patterned carpet. _A year running around as a Keyblade Master has done a very good job on him indeed...wait, ACKKK! What am I saying!_). Every girl's fantasy, right? ...then why did she feel like running in the opposite direction screaming her lungs out? She'd thought that she'd be all hot and bothered in the prescence of such hotness. Except now she just felt...well, "hot and bothered" minus the "hot" which left her just plain old "bothered."

And not bothered in a good way, mind you.

As she stiffly walked into the Green Room, Yuffie shot Sora a toxic glare. Sora gulped and sat heavily on the bed. Man, he was _so_ dead. Well, unless Leon didn't kill _her_ first. Judging from the way Leon had been boring holes into her forehead via his glare of doom...Sora brightened somewhat at the thought. Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Um, I'm uploading the next chapter at this very moment. Even I'm not evil enough to leave you guys with just this after dropping off the face of the planet.


	11. Unbelievable

**Title:** Best of You  
**Drabble # 11:** Unbelievable  
**Theme:** Confrontation...dundunDUN!  
**Pairing:** Leon/Yuffie/Riku...because it's _fun_.  
**Words:** 629 (I killed the limit yet again)  
**A/N:** Oh snap, two chapters in one day. It's like someone's cast Hastega on my muse or something because I'm suddenly flooded with all these ideas. To be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this story/drabble-y thing. I had everything up until now planned. I suppose I'll go wherever the wind takes me. WHOOSH!

_Now I am finally seeing  
why I was the one worth leaving_

* * *

Riku wanted to run far, far away.

Oddly enough, it had nothing to with the fact that he'd been caught in a closet with Yuffie in a questionable position. No, he'd been caught in much more "compromising situations" with a girl before. This was nothing compared to that one wedding reception with the bride..._she'd_ thrown herself at _him_, thank you very much. He'd had a particularly difficult time explaining that to the groom, however...

Yet this time was somehow more terrifying than the wedding reception. He could feel the tension in the room. Hell, he could whack at it with a Keyblade and not even put a dent in it. He stole a glance at Yuffie, who was brave enough (or stupid enough, Riku thought) to stare the seething swordsman in the eye.

"What were you two doing in there?" Leon demanded after pacing for a few moments.

"What's it to you?" Yuffie shot back hotly. Riku paled. Was she _trying_ to get them killed?

"I won't ask a second time."

"You have eyes." She smiled coyly at Riku and placed a hand on his knee. "I'm sure you've heard that cute little story about the birds and the bees...?"

"Yu-Yuffie!" Riku exclaimed in shock. What the hell was she on?

"I love it when you say my name." Yuffie giggld girlishly, tracing a teasing fingertip along Riku's jawline. Riku suppressed a shiver. He couldn't tell if it was Yuffie's behavior or Leon's glare of doom evoking such a reaction from him.

"Cut the crap and grow up," Leon growled.

Something inside of Yuffie snapped. "No, _you_ cut the crap." She was on her feet now, yelling. "You're a damn rollercoaster of emotions, and I want off this stupid ride, now."

"What are you talking abou--?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! The ice cream, the dishes, the Conformer! Then the stupid cigarette, and now _this_!" She stopped abruptly and stared at Leon as though he were a confusing crossword puzzle and she was trying to find a six letter word for the phrase "wtf." She frowned. "What is with you?"

Leon cut his eyes at her and raised a hand to rub at his right temple. "You're impossible."

"I don't even know why I bother with men..." Yuffie seethed.

"Because you're not a lesbian?" Riku offered helpfully.

"Not helping," Yuffie snapped. She refocused her gaze on Leon. "Well?" she prompted.

"Well what?"

"Why'd you drag Riku and me in here?"

"The barmaid from the cafe told me a rather interesting story this afternoon. Something about two kids with your descriptions skipping out on the bill. Know anything about that?"

Yuffie turned to Riku. "I thought you took care of it! Don't you know anything about chivalry?"

"Hey it's the twenty-first century! Besides, I didn't have any munny on me," Riku said defensively. "I was going to run back to the Hotel for more munny until _someone_ ran off."

"You were manipulating me!"

"Are you serious? There was whip cream on your face!"

"Yes, I'm serious. You were totally seducing me!"

"Even if I was, either way you look at it, I still didn't have enough munny to cover the bill."

Yuffie's furrowed her brow as she looked shrewdly at him. "...were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Seducing me. Were you seducing me?"

Riku threw up his hands and stood up. "You _are_ impossible." Nodding curtly in Leon's direction, he said, "Thanks for the pow wow, it's been fun, but I have things to do." And with that Riku stormed out of the room, ignoring the fact that his jawline was still burning from Yuffie's touch.

"Unbelievable," Yuffie muttered as Riku left her with the still-angry Leon. She sighed and turned to Leon. "Look, Squall--"

"It's Leon." He cut her off with a vicious glare and a biting tone. "For the last damn time, it's _Leon_."

Yuffie watched in disbelief as Leon followed suit and stomped away. She sat down heavily on the bed. "Un-_fucking_-believable." How had she gone from the center of attention to the object of hate in two seconds flat? She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, much like she'd been doing earlier that morning.

_You've really done it this time, Kisaragi._


	12. Difference Between Friends and 'Friends'

**Title:** Best of You  
**Drabble #12: **The Difference Between Friends and _Friends  
_**Theme: **Realization  
**Pairing:** implied Riku/Yuffie  
**Words:** 324  
**A/N:** …hey, so I'm back! I have a few more chapters of BoY written, so look out for more of those during these upcoming weeks. And a huge thanks to whatever readers (however few you may be) have stuck with me through my whole coming back endeavor. I appreciate it tons :)

And without further to do…!

* * *

An angry Riku sloshed through the murky water of the waterway.

He wasn't sure when the volatile emotion had gripped him so tightly, but he was fairly certain that it happened sometime between Leon's lecture and Yuffie's insane accusation. The words "seduce" and "Yuffie" should never be used in the same sentence as far as he was concerned. He'd rather seduce Cid before ever putting the moves on the scrawny ninja. She was a female Sora for crying out loud. And while Riku loved his best friend, it was not in a romantic way at all. The kid made the most ridiculous fishy faces. He could never feel anything more than friendship for someone who did _that_.

Although he felt something strange while he was stuck in that closet with Yuffie. The closet was small and incapable of accommodating two people. Yet somehow the two managed to press closely enough and suddenly the closet became much too accommodating for Riku's taste - but in a different sense of the word. He could feel Yuffie's tiny hands splayed across his chest, her breath against his neck and cheeks as squeaks and snickers escaped her pert lips... At first he thought that he should feel disgusted. But then Leon had opened that closet door, and Riku felt anything but repulsed as he felt Yuffie's weight fall against his body in all the right places, making him shiver involuntarily and think about how the softness of her skin--

_Whoa._

…okay, so maybe Yuffie wasn't a female Sora after all.

But she was female.

Oh shit. She was a _girl_.

And he was a guy.

...well. He certainly hadn't been expecting THIS.

Riku groaned aloud and sloshed his way back out of the waterway. He needed advice. And fast.


End file.
